Makcomblang
by Agizera
Summary: Rumor yang beredar dan provokasi dari Matsumoto membuat Ichigo kian galau. Akibatnya, Rukia harus terjebak ke dalam permainan mereka lalu didesak memilih antara Shinigami Daikou atau Pangeran Kuchiki sebagai tambatan hatinya. Namun ternyata, pilihan Rukia justru membuat perang reiatsu hebat terjadi diantara mereka berdua. [Canon Modifikasi Chapter 570].


**MAKCOMBLANG** © Hepta Py

**BLEACH** belongs Tite Kubo

**Rate/ Genres :** T/ General, Parody

**Warning :** Canon, OOC, Typos

**Main Characters :** M. Rangiku, K. Ichigo, K. Rukia, K. Byakuya

**CC : **Oneshot ini terinspirasi dari chapter 570 yang mampu membuat saya gila karena geregetan dan episode 146 tentang wajah tersipu Rukia yang _kawaii_. Sekali lagi, ini adalah canon hasil modifikasi, jadi saya tetap menyelipkan _hint-hint _yang ada di dalam cerita aslinya. Oh, ya. Dulu ada yang tanya apakah saya Ruki Yagami? Yap! Itu nama lama saya.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Binar kagum tercermin jelas di kedua mata cokelatnya.<p>

"Aku tidak bohong, bukan? Fenomena Distrik Es benar-benar ada, Ichigo."

Suara Matsumoto tak mampu mencuri perhatiannya ketika Ichigo memutuskan untuk menyentuh dinding putih di dekatnya. Waktu tak memberinya jeda untuk percaya saat lapisan es dengan cepat membungkus jarinya. Sensasi dingin menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuh—Ichigo terperangah.

Yoruichi menarik tangan Ichigo. "Jangan menyentuhnya. Kau akan tersihir."

Ichigo mundur selangkah—ekspresi kaget tertahan di wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tangan itu. Jarinya baik-baik saja dan tidak membeku. Matanya berkedip-kedip.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Apakah aku benar-benar tersihir?"

Wajah bodoh Ichigo membuat Yoruichi terkekeh.

"Aku hanya meniru istilah di Koran Harian Seireitei. Kau tak perlu menanggapinya seserius itu, Ichigo."

Ditatapnya sekali lagi dinding putih yang membentang di depannya sebelum beralih pada lantai es yang dipijaknya. Aura magis ini sungguh tak asing lagi bagi Ichigo. Meskipun terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia tahu, _reiatsu_ padat ini adalah milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Benar-benar mengagumkan, Rukia."

Ichigo menghembuskan uap putih ketika berbicara sebelum menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya terkepal erat bukan karena ia kedinginan.

Yoruichi tak memberikan kesempatan Ichigo untuk terpesona terlalu lama. "Kau sudah mendengar _rumor _itu?"

Matsumoto melirik reaksi Ichigo—seperti yang ia duga, wajahnya menyiratkan kecewa meskipun samar.

"Aaah, dia ingin melindungi seseorang. Aku tidak terkejut jika sampai seperti ini."

Matsumoto tersenyum nakal. "Dari cara bicaramu, sepertinya kau sudah bisa menebak siapa _pria-dalam-rumor _itu."

Ichigo seolah tidak mendengar sindiran Matsumoto. Ia terperangkap dalam kalimatnya sendiri.

Yoruichi nyaris tertawa jika saja muka Ichigo tak tampak menyedihkan. "Meskipun malas kuakui, kaulah yang paling memahami tentang hal ini. Kau tak ragu mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi menyelamatkan Rukia pada waktu itu."

"Aku setuju," Matsumoto mulai mendekati Ichigo, tentu dengan wajah menahan tawa yang sama. "Kau berhasil menghancurkan _Seireitei _demi membawanya kabur bersamamu. Semua orang juga tahu, betapa dia sangat berarti untukmu."

Ichigo mendengus. "Kalimatmu membuatku tampak seperti penjahat, Rangiku-_san_. Aku tidak membawanya kabur, aku hanya menyelamatkannya."

Yoruichi menyenggol bahu Ichigo. "Hooo... jadi kau tidak keberatan dengan kalimat Matsumoto yang selanjutnya?"

_**Semua orang juga tahu, betapa dia sangat berarti untukmu.**_

Ichigo menghindar kemudian mengelak. "Oh, diamlah. Aku melakukan itu untuk membalas budi kepada Rukia. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada keluargaku."

Yoruichi ingin menendang kepala Ichigo. Benar-benar keras kepala.

"Sungguh naif. Apa benar hanya itu alasanmu? Tidakkah ada alasan lain yang memaksamu untuk menyelamatkannya?"

Secara tak langsung Yoruichi menghasut Ichigo untuk kembali menyelami perasaannya. Apakah dulu Ichigo pernah memikirkan alasan lain saat menyelamatkan Rukia? Ichigo tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas karena kejadian itu sudah berlangsung sangat lama. Namun yang pasti, ia berjuang keras membawa Rukia kembali kepadanya karena Ichigo bertanggung jawab atas tertangkapnya gadis itu.

"Kurasa hanya it—,"

Kalimat Ichigo terputus oleh Matsumoto. "Kau menganggap Rukia sebagai apa?"

Ichigo terkejut dengan pertanyaan normal dari Matsumoto. Kalimat itu bergema-gema di dalam telinganya. Ichigo mengulang kembali pertanyaan tersebut di dalam hatinya. _Ia menganggap Rukia sebagai apa? Teman? Sahabat? Atau..._

Rangiku mengumpan. "Tidakkah kau marah jika ada orang lain yang...,"

"Dia sahabatku." Giliran Ichigo memotong kalimat Matsumoto.

Yoruichi kurang puas dengan jawaban Ichigo. "Hanya itu?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Kurasa... ya! Dia sahabatku yang sangat penting."

Matsumoto dan Yoruichi akhirnya saling menatap kemudian mendesah bersamaan. Pria bodoh seperti Ichigo memang tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Sungguh mengecewakan. Kuchiki yang malang." Matsumoto nyaris terkulai bosan.

Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yoruichi sebenarnya enggan mengatakan hal ini karena reaksi Ichigo sungguh di luar dugaannya. Namun apa boleh buat, Yoruichi tak berhak menyembunyikannya.

"Baru-baru ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa kalangan elit _Seireitei _telah mengirimkan berbagai macam upeti ke Kediaman Kuchiki."

Matsumoto menambahkan dengan malas. "Aku sudah menduga, _rumor_ itu akan menimbulkan situasi seperti ini. Mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan _pelaku-fenomena-distrik-es._"

Ichigo yang tampak tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Yoruichi membuat Rangiku semakin malas melanjutkan. _Fuku taichou _devisi ke-10 itu memilih untuk berbicara sendiri sembari berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Yoruichi.

"_Dewi dari Negeri Salju_. Siapa pun pasti menganggapnya sebagai makhluk yang sangat berharga dan langka. Para bangsawan itu berlomba-lomba untuk memilikinya sebelum _pria-dalam-rumor _terungkap. Haaah... takdir para bangsawan memang selalu berakhir tragis."

Tanpa diduga, Ichigo mencegah kepergian Rangiku dengan menarik salah satu tangannya. Tenaga Ichigo begitu kuat hingga membuat wanita sintal itu terputar sekaligus terkejut ketika mendapati pemuda itu memandangnya dengan mata penuh amarah.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Matsumoto tetap jenuh menanggapi respon Ichigo yang selalu saja terlalu lambat.

"Tidak perlu menutupinya lagi. Kau peduli padanya, bukan? Kau seharusnya tahu, berita itu membuat siapa saja ingin memiliki Kuchiki Rukia. Karena alasan itu juga, pihak Kuchiki belum ingin membenarkan _rumor_ itu."

Yoruichi mengangguk. "Meskipun kebenaran _rumor_ masih simpang siur, upeti-upeti itu terus saja berdatangan dan pihak Kuchiki menjadi semakin terdesak. Cepat atau lambat, Rukia pasti dibawa oleh salah satu dari mereka untuk dinikahi."

Bertepatan dengan kata terakhir itu, dunia Ichigo berdenging keras. Pendengarannya berusaha menolak.

"Menikah... apakah itu benar-benar akan terjadi?" suara Ichigo parau.

Yoruichi melirik Ichigo. "Tentu saja. Putri bangsawan akan menikah di usia muda dan melepaskan gelarnya sebagai _shinigami. _Karena alasan itu aku malas untuk menikah, aku tidak ingin dikurung di dalam istana yang membosankan."

Ichigo mulai mengerti situasi ini. Rukia akan menikah. Dan entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah berdenyut sakit saat menyadarinya. Seharusnya, ia senang Rukia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang bisa melindungi gadis itu dan akan selalu berada di samping Rukia. Tapi saat Ichigo membayangkan pria lain bersanding dengan Rukia, entah kenapa, Ichigo tak bisa menerimanya.

Ichigo masih mampu melindungi Rukia dan ia tidak percaya orang lain bisa melakukan hal itu lebih baik darinya. Tapi kali ini, Ichigo belum tahu alasan apa yang membuat dirinya harus menghentikan semua ini. Balas budi? Tidak mungkin. Ichigo bertanya di dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia harus mencegah Rukia untuk menikah? Kenapa?

"Kau sudah mengulur waktu terlalu lama. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Ichigo?" Matsumoto Rangiku mengerti kebingungan Ichigo dan ia mencoba untuk lebih membantunya.

Wajah Ichigo tak dapat berbohong lagi, kesimpulan Rangiku benar.

"Peraturan Kuchiki mengharuskan para bangsawan muda untuk menikah dan segera menghasilkan keturunan. Para tetua dan penasehat Kuchiki pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan tradisi itu."

Ichigo tertarik dengan kalimat Yoruichi. Sudut matanya menajam. "Bagaimana dengan _**dia**_?"

Yoruichi hampir tertawa menanggapi cara bicara Ichigo jika sudah bersangkutan dengan _pria-dalam-rumor. _Ekspresi wajah Ichigo selalu berubah-ubah seolah perasaannya teraduk-aduk.

"Seperti yang diharapkan tentu saja. _Pria-dalam-rumor _tidak akan membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Kudengar, sebagian upeti-upeti itu telah dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya atas perintah langsung dari_**nya**_," Yoruichi merekam reaksi Ichigo. "Hooo... aku tidak menduga, sekali lagi _**dia**_ melanggar sumpah_**nya**_ demi Rukia."

Ichigo terkejut sejenak. Yoruichi puas menyapu keraguan di wajah Ichigo.

Ternyata _**dia **_benar-benar bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menjaga Rukia tetap ada di sampingnya. _**Dia **_berhasil mempertahankan Rukia. Dan Ichigo? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjaga Rukia tetap ada di sampingnya?

Ichigo tidak menyangka, perasaan ini mulai meracuninya. Karena bimbang, ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke angkasa. Bukan untuk melihat warna langit, melainkan untuk mencetak siluet wajah seseorang wanita yang dulu sempat sangat berarti baginya. Namun, dengan semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, Ichigo sadar bahwa perasaannya mulai terkikis. Dan kini menyisakan pertanyaan besar dalam sanubarinya.

_Apa arti Rukia baginya?_

Dengan satu helaan napas, Ichigo menatap Rangiku dengan mata yang jelas. Ichigo harus menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," bilang Ichigo dengan kilatan mata yakin.

Yoruichi menepuk keras bahu _shinigami daik__ou _di sampingnya. "Kalimat itulah yang ingin kudengar darimu, Ichigo!"

Matsumoto tersenyum lebar saat Ichigo kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... untuk itu, bisakah kau menolongku, Rangiku-_san_?"

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Mata abu-abunya menyudut pada sisi terkanan meja kerja.<p>

_**KORAN HARIAN SEIREITEI**_

_**Fenomena Distrik Es: Rumor Kemunculan Dewi dari Negeri Salju**_

"_Aku sempat melihatnya! Dia memiliki _zanpakuto_ tipe es dan rambut seputih salju! Penampilannya sangat menawan!"_

"_Perempuan itu memakai baju yang luar biasa indah dan... bermahkota! Ya! Dia memakai mahkota yang terbuat dari kristal es!"_

"_Aku juga sempat melihatnya, meskipun tak yakin, jelmaan itu bersama dengan seorang pria. Sepertinya mereka saling menggenggam tangan. Aku yakin mereka bergenggaman dengan mesra!"_

_..._

_..._

Sungguh, berita yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan.

Tanpa tahu ada yang memperhatikan, wajah rupawan yang terkenal dengan kekakuannya itu kini kian melembut saja. Kapten arogan tersebut mengulas senyum tipis kemudian bergumam seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Mereka hanya bisa menulis lelucon."

Sungguh, duda keren itu benar-benar terlihat sangat indah ketika sang _fuku-taichou _menatapnya hingga hampir ternganga. Ia baru sadar bahwa wajah _taichou-_nya lebih mirip dengan kata _sangat cantik_ dari pada _sangat tampan_.

Kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran di sekitar Byakuya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Teriakan Renji berhasil menghapus senyum di wajah Byakuya. Kapten yang tak lagi ber-_kenseikan_ itu kembali tak berekspresi.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Renji?" tanya Byakuya kalem.

Sang _fuku-taichou _tersentak saat ia sadar bahwa cetar suaranya berhasil merusak kesenangan Byakuya yang terbilang langka. _Oh sial, _Renji membayangkan sesuatu hingga lupa bahwa Byakuya paling membenci suara bising darinya.

"O-oh maafkan aku, _Taichou. _Baru kali ini aku melihat Anda seperti itu."

_Byakuya seperti sedang... jatuh cinta? _

"Apa maksudmu?" seperti biasa, Byakuya hanya mengerutkan alis tanpa menampakkan ekspresi benar-benar ingin tahu.

Renji menjadi salah tingkah di depan _taichou-_nya. Dan demi menghindari pengakuan bahwa ia sempat terpesona dengan wajah Byakuya, Renji lebih tertarik untuk melihat apa yang sempat membuat wajah Byakuya berubah 180 derajat seperti tadi.

Ia melongok pada meja kerja atasannya.

_Binggo!_ Renji menemukan sesuatu, dan ia tahu, seringai di wajahnya berhasil menarik perhatian Byakuya.

"Aaah... aku mengerti," angguknya sok tahu. "Apakah _Taichou _mengetahui sesuatu tentang Fenomena Distrik Es?"

Sejenak mereka bertatapan dalam bisu. Byakuya yang telah tertangkap basah hanya memalingkan wajah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa kemudian berkutat kembali pada tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

"... kembalilah bekerja, Renji."

_Shinigami _dengan rambut merah itu mengesah kecewa. Memang ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan demikian, namun kali ini, pemuda berpenampilan mirip samurai itu cukup tertarik dengan apa yang membuat atasannya memamerkan wajah seperti tadi. Oleh sebab itu, dengan tanpa persetujuan dari empunya, Renji kembali mengorek informasi pada Byakuya.

"_Taichou _tak perlu merahasiakannya. Meskipun pihak Kuchiki belum ingin mengakui, aku tahu dia adalah Rukia. Selubung es abadi itu mengandung _reiatsu _Rukia yang memang terasa sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya."

Kalimat Renji sedikit mempengaruhi Byakuya, terbukti saat pena di tangannya berhenti bergerak.

"Apakah _Taichou _tidak ingin menyelidiki siapa _pria_ yang dimaksud dalam rumor itu? Jujur saja, seharusnya _Taichou _merasa terganggu dengan kabar itu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Benar, Byakuya mulai merasa terganggu. Dan itu dikarenakan oleh ocehan Renji.

Melihat ekspresi Byakuya yang cukup menakutkan, akhirnya Renji memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang interogasinya. Meskipun Renji tahu Byakuya masih mendengarkan, namun pria bangsawan itu tetap saja tak memedulikan dirinya dan lebih memilih untuk tetap berkutat pada tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

Sekali lagi, Renji memang tidak bisa menghadapi Kaptennya. Byakuya adalah salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Tidakkah aku salah menebak jika _pria-dalam-rumor _itu adalah Ichigo? Ceh! Aku selalu kalah satu langkah darinya," Renji bergumam.

Gurat kesal muncul di wajah Byakuya. Pria ketus itu rela sedikit menolehkan wajah ke arah Renji.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus _Kurosaki Ichigo_, Renji?"

Renji terjingkat saat tahu bahwa Byakuya malah menanggapi gumamannya yang tak penting. Dan kali ini dengan perhatian penuh untuk memperoleh kejelasan darinya.

"E-eh, _Taichou _mendengarnya?" Renji menggaruk kepala kemudian wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Aku hanya menebak, _Taichou. _Meskipun aku malas mengakuinya, Ichigo selalu datang tepat waktu untuk hal semacam ini. Tidakkah _Taichou _mengingat, sudah berapa kali Ichigo berhasil menyelamatkan Rukia?"

Renji bisa melihat, perkataannya menimbulkan guncangan besar pada Byakuya.

Kalimat itu seakan menafsirkan bahwa Byakuya tak pernah _datang-tepat-waktu _untuk adiknya sendiri yang notabene adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi. Dan lagi pula, _pria-dalam-rumor _itu adalah dirinya! Bagaimana bisa Renji mengatakan Ichigo adalah bintang utama dalam _rumor _itu? Darah Byakuya serasa mendidih sekarang.

Menyadari akan hal itu, dengan segera Byakuya beranjak dari kursinya dengan sangat kasar dan menggunakan _shunp__ou__-_nya untuk menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Renji yang tampak syok melihat aksi dan reaksi Byakuya hanya bisa terbengong hingga ia sadar bahwa _reiatsu_ _taichou-_nya meningkat begitu signifikan hingga titik keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya.

"_Ta-Taichou... _Anda akan pergi?"

"... akan kuhabisi Kurosaki Ichigo sekarang juga."

Bertepatan dengan kalimat itu, sosok Byakuya menghilang.

Renji _cengo_ di tempat. Hal aneh terjadi pada Kaptennya. Apa mungkin sang Kapten cemburu terhadap Ichigo? Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Memikirkan hal itu, Renji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Andai ia lebih baik daripada Ichigo, pasti Renji pun tak perlu menduga bahwa Ichigo adalah _pria-dalam-rumor_.

_Hah? Bukankah itu berarti, dia juga cemburu pada Ichigo?_

Ini benar-benar memuakkan.

"Aku juga ingin menghabisinya! Tunggu aku, Kuchiki-_taichou_!"

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Matsumoto <em>fuku-taichou<em>? Ke-kenapa Anda membawaku kemari?"

Matsumoto tetap saja menyeret Rukia memasuki kantornya dan secara paksa mendudukkan Rukia di tempat dimana ia biasa tertidur. Rukia tak mungkin mencoba kabur, ia hanya bingung dengan aksi penculikan Matsumoto kepadanya.

"Berhentilah berbicara formal kepadaku, Kuchiki. Lagi pula aku membawamu kemari bukan karena tidak ada alasan. Aku perlu informasi langsung darimu."

"I-informasi?" Rukia mulai curiga akan arah pembicaraan Rangiku. Selain itu, ia masih harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting. "Bisakah kita membicarakannya nanti? Aku merasakan _reiatsu Nii-sama _meningkat, aku harus memeriksanya."

Rangiku terkejut sejenak. Senyum jahil tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau perhatian sekali. Apakah kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya?"

Rukia menatap Rangiku aneh. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan._ Nii-sama _tidak mungkin membiarkan _reiatsu-_nya meningkat tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Matsumoto mengangguk maklum. "Benar juga. Kuchiki-_taichou _memang selalu berhati-hati."

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku melihatnya dulu." Wakil kapten dengan rambut cepak itu sudah beranjak, tapi sayang, Matsumoto kembali mendudukkannya.

"Tunggu, Kuchiki! Apakah Kuchiki-_taichou _sepenting itu bagimu? Padahal aku ingin menanyakan hal serius kepadamu."

"Hal serius? Apa itu?"

Seringai Matsumoto merekah. "Tentang _rumor_ di surat kabar. Kau pasti tahu maksudku 'kan?"

Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya godaan Matsumoto, Rukia bereaksi melebihi apa yang ia prediksikan. Paras manis itu memerah dengan indahnya. Dan tentu, untuk menutupi wajah mencolok itu Rukia segera membuang muka.

Kontak mata mereka berakhir.

"Melihat reaksimu... sepertinya surat kabar itu tidak mengada-ngada. Kau dan Kuchiki-_taichou_ bergenggaman dengan mesra di tengah medan pertempuran, bukan? Sungguh romantis."

"A-apa?" Rukia nyaris berteriak. "Kami tidak bergenggaman dengan mesra. Surat kabar itu melebih-lebihkan."

"Oooh... akhirnya mengaku juga. _Pria-dalam-rumor_ itu adalah Kuchiki-_taichou. _Benar-benar sesuai dengan dugaan."

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mendesah pasrah.

"Jadi... kalian benar-benar bergenggaman, tetapi tidak mesra, begitu maksudmu?"

Rukia tak berniat berbohong, lagi pula ia sudah tertangkap basah.

"_Nii-sama _yang menggenggam tanganku. Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Pada saat itu tubuhku nyaris mati rasa seperti benda mati."

Sejenak Rukia mulai mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pecahan memorinya, oleh sebab itu Rukia terpaksa harus melamun di depan Matsumoto. Dan akhirnya ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana asal mula _rumor _itu terjadi. Bukan kenangan yang biasa. Ini adalah kali pertama hal itu terjadi pada dirinya dan pada _Nii sama-_nya. Bagaimana suara rendah Byakuya yang begitu halus dan lembut menuntun dirinya pada saat itu.

_**Perlahan-lahan meleleh, Rukia. Perlahan-lahan. Sungguh, **_**bankai **_**yang mengagumkan.**_

Rukia nyaris mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Pipinya memanas hingga ia terpaksa mengipas-ngipas dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Reflek.

Matsumoto menyeringai setan. "Kalian menjalin hubungan tersembunyi? Kenapa Kuchiki-_taichou _harus menggenggam tanganmu di tengah pertempuran? Apakah... dia sedang melamarmu?" Rangiku mulai menggoda berlebihan.

"Ma-mana mungkin!" kali ini Rukia benar-benar berteriak. "_Nii-sama _melakukannya untuk mencegah tubuhku hancur. Aku bisa saja lenyap jika suhu tubuhku tidak segera meningkat pada saat itu."

Mata Matsumoto membulat tak percaya. Kepalanya condong hampir menubruk dahi Rukia. "Dengan kata lain... untuk menghangatkanmu? Kuchiki-_taichou _ melakukannya untuk menghangatkanmu? Apa dia juga memelukmu, Kuchiki?"

Rukia menggeser duduknya, pandangannya pada Matsumoto mendadak _horror_. "Mana mungkin _Nii-sama _memelukku." Tatapannya beralih pada lantai. "Aku... saat itu aku cukup terkejut. _Nii-sama _menggenggam tanganku begitu erat. Tangannya begitu besar dan... hangat."

Senyum Rukia adalah tambang emas bagi Matsumoto. Rukia mulai jatuh ke dalam jebakannya. Ia tahu, putri bangsawan seperti Rukia tidak akan memiliki tempat untuk membagi perasaan. Dan tanpa Rukia sadari, wanita itu malah mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya kepada Matsumoto.

"Wooow... ternyata Kuchiki-_taichou _yang memulainya." Matsumoto menjeda kemudian berteriak tak jelas. "Kuchiki Byakuya yang memulainya! Dia melakukannya untuk menghangatkan Kuchiki! Meng-ha-ngat-kan-nya!" Rangiku sengaja mengulang dan mengejanya.

Rukia terlalu sibuk mengingat kenangan indah itu daripada harus mencurigai bahwa ada orang ketiga selain mereka berdua di sana.

"_Nii-sama_ berkata... bahwa _bankai-_ku sangat mengagumkan."

Matsumoto melongo tak percaya.

"Kuchiki-_taichou _ merayumu? Sungguh di luar dugaan." Rangiku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia semakin serius menanggapi curahan hati Rukia. "Ternyata, Kuchiki Byakuya merayunya! Me-ra-yu-nya!"

_Okay, _giliran Matsumoto yang mendramatisir kenyataan.

"_Nii-sama _juga berkata... bahwa aku sudah menjadi semakin kuat. Akhirnya, _Nii-sama _mengakuiku. Aku sangat senang."

Matsumoto mengamati ekspresi Rukia baik-baik. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan bias dan warna mata gadis itu. Ada pelangi yang tak mampu Matsumoto pahami. Apakah itu sinar rasa kagum? Suka? Matsumoto bingung menyebutnya apa.

"Kuchiki, apakah kau... menyukai Kuchiki-_taichou_? Mencintainya?" kalimat itu lolos dari mulut Matsumoto tanpa disadarinya.

Rukia terjingkat dan menoleh cepat pada Matsumoto. Bibirnya bergetar. "A-apa? Te-tentu saja tidak! _Nii-sama _adalah kakakku."

"Lalu, apa kau membencinya?"

Wajah Rukia tampak bingung. "Kurasa juga tidak."

"Jadi?"

Rukia menjeda lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan singkat dari Matsumoto. Ini tak wajar. Dahi Rukia pun berkerut terlalu dalam.

_Apa arti Nii-sama baginya?_

Ketika Rukia menemukan jawaban di dalam hatinya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"_Nii-sama _adalah orang yang paling kuhormati melebihi siapa pun." Rukia merendahkan kepala, melihat kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Benar. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari _Nii-sama. _Dulu aku tak mengerti kenapa _Nii-sama _terlihat sangat membenciku, tapi sekarang, _Nii-sama _sudah dapat menerimaku. Aku sangat bahagia."

Penjelasan panjang Rukia berhasil membungkam mulut Matsumoto. Senyum damai Putri Kuchiki itu tertular padanya.

"Aku terkejut kau bisa sangat terbuka seperti ini. Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku menanyakan semua ini kepadamu?"

Alis Rukia hampir bertaut. Sejujurnya Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menceritakan semuanya kepada Matsumoto dengan mudahnya. Namun Rukia lega telah membagi perasaannya kepada orang lain.

Rukia menghardikkan bahu.

Mengetahui Rukia tak marah dengan apa yang sudah Matsumoto lakukan, _partner _Hitsugaya itu mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya—berusaha meraih tubuh kecil Rukia untuk dipeluknya. Sebelum Rukia menyadari hangatnya perlakuan Matsomoto, ia mendengar bisikan lembut memasuki lubang telinganya.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa Ichigo-lah yang menyuruhku?"

Tubuh Rukia mengaku, dan Matsumoto tahu. Tanpa disadari, Rukia mencengkeram baju Matsumoto yang masih mempertahankan pelukan mereka.

"... kenapa?" komentar Rukia hampir tak bisa didengar.

Matsumoto tersenyum. Dan ia yakin tak merasa langkahnya salah kali ini. Membocorkan rencananya dengan Ichigo tidaklah melanggar kesepakatan mereka.

"Dia cemburu dengan _rumor _itu. Dia ingin mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

Detak jantung yang bergema-gema di dadanya berhasil mengalahkan suara Matsumoto di telinganya. Rukia baru dapat mempercayai kalimat itu ketika Matsumoto memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat dan kembali berkata.

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya tak ingin kau berakhir sepertiku, Kuchiki. Aku bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku kepada Gin. Aku sangat menyesalinya."

Pelukan mereka berakhir bahkan sebelum Rukia bisa mencerna kalimat itu seutuhnya. Ketika Rukia sadar bahwa Matsumoto kini sedang menatapnya sedih, akhirnya Rukia mengerti—Matsumoto tulus dan Rukia tak perlu lagi meragukannya.

"Jadi? Antara Ichigo dan Kuchiki-_taichou... _siapa diantara mereka yang lebih penting bagimu?" Matsumoto bertanya dengan perasaan menggebu.

Mata Rukia bergetar hebat meskipun air mata tak berhasil menetes di pipinya. Matsumoto ingin membantu meskipun Rukia tak pernah memintanya.

Sungguh, Rukia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi para penasehat Kuchiki yang semakin gencar menjodohkannya. Sedangkan ia tak memiliki kekuatan apa pun untuk menolak perintah itu.

Rukia tahu. Setelah semua yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga kini, Rukia tak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu dari orang luar selain bantuan dari _Nii sama-_nya yang mencoba sekuat tenaga mencegah Rukia menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.

Byakuya mengerti arti-cinta-sejati lebih baik daripada dirinya. Kesetiaan Byakuya ketika memilih Hisana sebagai kekasih seumur hidup adalah hal yang membuat Rukia percaya kepada kakak angkatnya—bahwa Byakuya pasti melindunginya dari para bangsawan licik yang berusaha merenggut kebebasan Rukia untuk tidak menjadi boneka pajangan mereka.

Byakuya adalah kakaknya yang paling berharga. Keluarga terpenting yang pernah dimilikinya.

Dan juga, Rukia bukanlah wanita yang tak peka dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sejak dulu—sudah terlalu lama hingga Rukia tak bisa menghapusnya—bahwa pertama kali ia mengenal cinta adalah di saat Shiba Kaien mengenalkan tentang _**hati **_kepadanya. Ia ingin menghapus perasaannya pada Shiba Kaien saat pria itu meninggal dunia, sayang ia takkan pernah bisa, karena _**hati**_ pria itu telah dititipkan kepadanya.

Dosa Rukia ketika membunuh Shiba Kaien di masa lalu membuat wanita itu berupaya keras melindungi Kurosaki Ichigo saat awal perjumpaan mereka di dunia manusia. Rukia takkan bisa menghindari rasa khawatir yang terus berkecambuk saat Ichigo terluka karena _takdir _ yang telah ia ciptakan untuk lelaki itu. Rukia juga ingin selalu berada di samping Ichigo meskipun pria itu tidak lagi membutuhkannya.

Ichigo telah menjadi semakin kuat dan karena itu pula Rukia harus lebih kuat darinya.

Rukia selalu ingin menjadi orang yang dapat mendukung Ichigo di saat putra Isshin itu kehilangan arah hidupnya. Rukia pasti akan menghentikan hujan—bahkan badai—di dalam hati pria itu meskipun Ichigo tak memintanya.

Apakah dengan begitu, Rukia pantas berharap, bahwa Ichigo adalah pria terpenting dalam hidupnya?

Apakah ini bisa disebut dengan... cinta?

Rukia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum damai sebelum memutuskan pilihannya.

"Mereka berdua sangat penting bagiku. Tapi... keduanya memiliki tempat yang berbeda."

Matsumoto meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

Kali ini bukan karena sensasi tegang akan jawaban Rukia, melainkan karena insting Matsumoto yang tengah membunyikan bel tanda waspada untuk dua predator bertaring tajam yang sejak tadi mengincar mereka berdua dengan kilatan mata-menjanjikan-kematian dan mungkin akan menyerang jika jawaban Rukia tak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan.

Matsumoto menghela napas berat untuk menenangkan diri.

Benar-benar firasat buruk. Percaya atau tidak, Rangiku merasakan tekanan _reiatsu _lain—yang dikenalnya—mulai meningkat pula. Dan payahnya lagi, Rukia terlalu ceroboh dengan tidak menghiraukan mereka sama sekali.

Apakah gadis ini terlalu hanyut memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Matsumoto?

"Kurasa... yang kusukai adalah—,"

"Matsumoto!" teriakan cempreng Hitsugaya hampir membuat Rukia dan Matsumoto terjungkal dari tempat duduk mereka. "Masalah apa lagi yang sekarang kau lakukan. Kenapa _reiatsu_ Kuchiki-_taichou_ dan Kurosaki berkumpul di sini, hah?!"

Rukia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan linglung. Sejenak, ia mencoba untuk lebih fokus terhadap _reiatsu _samar yang terkumpul di sekitarnya. Dan sungguh tak disangka-sangka, ini adalah _reiatsu Nii-sama _dan Ichigo yang sangat ia kenal!

_Bodoh!_

Rukia sontak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur secepat mungkin. Sayang, Matsumoto berhasil mencegahnya, bahkan sebelum Rukia bisa beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

Matsumoto memaksakan seringai licik meskipun jelas terlihat bahwa batinnya sangat tersiksa.

"Kau... tidak bisa kabur begitu saja, Kuchiki. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang kau harus menjawabnya apa pun yang terjadi."

Kadar profesionalitas Matsumoto dalam menggali gosip dan isu jangan harap mampu diremehkan oleh siapa pun. Bahkan dalam situasi serawan ini, Matsomoto akan tetap menjalankan tugasnya, meskipun dengan resiko nyawanya melayang karena serbuan _Senbonzakura,_ _Zangetsu_ atau pun _Hyorinmaru_ yang sudah menantinya di depan mata.

Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Rukia begitu pula dari dahi Matsumoto. Namun sebelum mereka bisa pingsan di tempat, teriakan cetar si kepala merah berhasil memecah ketegangan mereka. Bahkan Renji tampak polos menyapa Rukia dan tak menyadari begitu mencekamnya kantor devisi ke-10.

"Rukia! Kau tahu di mana Ichigo dan Kuchiki-_taichou _berada? Aku yakin mereka berada di sini, tapi aku tak bisa melihat mereka!"

Sungguh bodoh. Renji yang sangat payah dalam teknik _kid__ō _mustahil bisa menemukan mereka berdua. Rupanya, sang Master Kidō Shihouin Yoruichi tidak tanggung-tanggung membuat lapisan _kekkai _terkuat untuk membuat Rukia tak menyadari keberadaan Ichigo—yang pasti berada di ruangan yang sama sejak awal kedatangannya.

Sedangkan Kuchiki Byakuya—Rukia nyaris tak habis pikir dengan kakaknya. _Nii-sama _rela menguping pembicaraannya dengan membuat _kekkai _berlapis hingga mampu mengelabui Rukia dan berhasil mendengarkan seluruh curahan hatinya tentang pria itu.

Sungguh memalukan.

Kini posisi Rukia menjadi serba salah. Dan ia tak mungkin menelanjangi dirinya sendiri di depan orang yang nyaris dipilihnya. Cukup dengan aksi terang-terangan tentang insiden _rumor _itu. Setelah ini, Rukia harus menanggung rasa malu di depan sang kakak akibat kecerobohannya sendiri.

Oleh sebab itu, untuk mencegah masalah yang lebih rumit daripada ini, tanpa ragu gadis Kuchiki tersebut meneriakkan nama lain sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Matsumoto—hanya agar ia bisa kabur secepatnya.

"Renji! Aku memilih Renji!" bibir Rukia berkedut saat meneriakkannya.

Matsumoto tercengang hingga kekangan pada lengan Rukia terlepas. Sedangkan Renji hanya memasang wajah bingung tanpa mengerti kenapa Rukia memilihnya.

"Ayo, Renji! Kau kemari untuk menjemputku 'kan? Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

Seperti biasa, Renji dengan kapasitas otak sedangnya hanya pasrah mengikuti alur permainan Rukia. "O-oooh." Meng-iya-kan meskipun tak mengerti seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Rukia menghampiri Renji kemudian menyahut lengan pria besar itu untuk ia peluk. "Aku hampir melupakan janjiku dengan Renji. Jadi, aku permisi dulu, Matsumoto _fuku-taichou._"

Bertepatan dengan berlalunya sosok Rukia, suara lapisan _kid__ō _yang hancur berkeping-keping berhasil membuat Hitsugaya bahkan Rangiku melotot terkejut kemudian bergidik ngeri. Dengan segera, _reiatsu _ yang sudah tak asing lagi mulai memberatkan udara di ruangan mereka.

Matsumoto nyaris kehabisan napas hingga hampir tersungkur di atas lantai. Sedangkan Hitsugaya yang tak tahu apa-apa kini menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan ekspresi bodoh dan bingung. Byakuya dan Ichigo yang Hitsugaya pun tak tahu munculnya dari mana tengah beradu _reiatsu _bertekanan luar biasa hingga membuat ruang kerjanya berantakkan.

Kertas, perabotan, bahkan meja dan kursi Hitsugaya turut berterbangan ke segala arah.

"Grrr... Renji sialan...," Ichigo menggeram.

Kobaran _reiatsu _yang lebih mirip seperti api hitam mencuat-cuat itu berhasil memporak-porandakan ruang kerja Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Sedangkan _reiatsu _milik Byakuya, tentu tak ingin kalah begitu saja. Ia berhasil menimbulkan gempa bumi nyata di kawasan devisi ke-10. Tak diragukan lagi, aura membunuh Kuchiki-_taichou_ mulai mengancam jiwa siapa saja yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau bermain di belakangku, Renji." _Senbonzakura _ditarik keluar dari sarungnya.

_Oh, _Matsumoto benar-benar harus sangat panik sekarang. Apa lagi ketika _reiatsu_ Hitsugaya turut meningkat dan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"MATSUMOTOOO!"

Rangiku terhimpit _reiatsu _dari ketiga _shinigami _terkuat seantero _Soul Society_. Akhirnya, Matsumoto terkapar pingsan tak berdaya di atas lantai. Sungguh, Matsumoto bersyukur bisa pingsan lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi pada Renji setelah ini. Bahkan Matsumoto tak habis pikir, Rukia lebih memilih Renji daripada pria terkuat nan terbeken semodel Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Byakuya.

Cinta memang buta. Dan pengorbanan Matsumoto berkahir sia-sia.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain, Rukia masih terlalu tak percaya jika <em>Nii-sama <em>dan Ichigo berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Ia masih bersyukur belum mengatakan _orang-pilihannya_ dan justru mengucapkan nama Renji sebagai tumbalnya.

Gadis itu benar-benar lega meskipun mungkin kebohongannya ini akan merugikan sahabatnya sendiri—Abarai Renji—yang notabene tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun Rukia rasa, Renji tidak akan keberatan untuk menolong dirinya.

"Oy, Rukia. Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Mereka melakukan _shunpou_ bersama-sama.

"Kemana saja, asal keluar dari wilayah _Seireitei _sekarang juga."

Renji tak percaya, Rukia menggenggam erat tangannya dengan wajah merah merona—membawa ia kabur bersama. Apakah ini... pertanda lampu hijau untuknya? Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba? Kawin lari karena status mereka yang berbeda?

Oh, akhirnya, pengorbanan Renji selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Ia mendapatkan bunga hati yang sejak dulu selalu dikejarnya.

Namun... kenapa firasat Renji mengatakan hal yang sebaiknya? Naluri Renji merasa terancam meskipun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahaya di sekitarnya. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja?

"Kami-sama_, lindungilah aku."_

**Tamat**


End file.
